


Flip Zimmerman -One Shot- As Requested

by Katkuzzz123



Category: flip zimmperman
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: Ron forced Flip to attend a party he'd been reluctant to come to, until he saw Morgan and Kiki dancing across the room, and he was immediately happy he came. [In more ways than one]Basically, this was a requested piece. It's just a smutty encounter with Flip Zimmerman.Be kind.
Relationships: flipxoc





	Flip Zimmerman -One Shot- As Requested

This is a one shot with Flip and OCs. Smutty Smut. Smut. So yeah. 

Flip's long fingers ran through his almost shoulder length hair. He ruffled it around a bit, leaning back into the wooden chair he'd taken over when he first arrived at the party. Ron had insisted he go with him. It would be 'fun' he said. Since Flip got there, the only thing that'd been fun was getting to watch drunk people stumble around, and argue with one another. Other than that he was beyond bored. He sighed exaggerated, looking to Ron who was talking to some pretty little dark skinned girl. He rolled his eyes, tipping his head back.

Ron shook his head. He rose his hand up, slapping the top part of Flip's red flanneled arm. "Go socialize man. Let loose. You've earned it." He re-directed his attention back to the woman he'd been conversing with.

Flip lowered his head down, his eyes half-lidding as he looked through the crowd of people. Then he saw the dou. A red head, tiny, prone form, a red dress wrapping around her body perfectly so, matching red heels. She had fair skin, kissed with freckles. He looked to the woman beside her, griding up against her. She had her dirty blonde hair pulled up into two pigtails on either sides of her head, a light shade of make up on, and she had an hour glass frame. Very curvy. Her black cocktail dress hugged her body just so as well. Her heels made her taller than the red head she was with. His lips curled down, his tongue slipping out, and swiping over the scruff on his chin.

Morgan, the red head caught Flip's eye, and she smiled coyly. She leaned into Kiki, and whispered into her ear. "I think we've got an admirer." She pulled her head up, raising one arm up into the air, and dragging her fingers down Kiki's arm, teasingly.

Kik's head turned, the ends of her pigtails whipping around over her shoulder. She locked her gaze into Flip's and she smiled the same way Morgan had. She nibbled at her slightly purple tinted lips, and she stepped closer to Morgan. "Let's give him a show then."

Morgan's brows knitted together, and she let out a small giggle of approval. She turned her body around, backing her ass up into Kiki's body, and slowly grinding against her. She kept her head turned in Flip's direction, licking her lips as she lowered herself down and then back up. She bent at the waist, her ass sticking right up against Kiki, and she shook it.

Flip's face flushed. He shifted in the chair a little bit, and he rose to his feet abruptly. He didn't like being teased like that. He couldn't handle it. He slowly pushed his way through the crowd, approaching the two women. He cocked his head to the side, and he let out a small chuckle. "Hello princesses. How about we go somewhere more private?"

Morgan stopped grinding against Kiki, and she glanced over her shoulder looking at her friend. "What do you say?"

Kiki winked, nodding her head. She slid her hand down taking Morgan's hand into hers. "I say we put on a private show for him."

"Excellent." Flip started feeling like maybe tonight wasn't a total bust after all. He felt mildly rude, but he stepped between both girls, forcing them to release their hands from one another. He slipped one arm up around Kiki's neck, and the other around Morgan's. "I'm sure we can find somewhere alone." He started walking, leading the two girls through the sea of people towards the stairs. He had to release them due to the lack of space on the stairs from how many people were sitting and standing up and down the entire length. He took Morgan's hand, and led her, and Morgan took Kiki's hand, following after Flip. When he got to the top of the stairs, he turned off to the right. He'd tried three doors all which had people in them. "How about the bathroom?" He glanced behind him at the two women, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Fine with me." Kiki chimed in first, smiling widely.

Flip knocked on the door with his free hand, and a devious glint crossed through his eyes when no one responded. He reached down for the door handle, twisting it, and it creaked open. He reached for the wall, flipping the switch on. "Ladies first." He released Morgan's soft hand, and he peered out into the hallway, making sure no one was watching. Not that he cared if they were, he just didn't want to be bothered. He waited for both women to step into the bathroom, and he stepped through the threshold, closing the door shut behind him, and clicking the lock. His golden-emerald eyes shimmered a bit as he looked both women up and down. "So, what are your names? Name's Flip." His tone was soft, but seductive. The obvious lust dripping from his words.

Kiki popped her hip out, her eyes looking Flip's large flannel covered torso up and down. "Kiki. It's a pleasure to meet you Flip."

"I'm Morgan." The red head smiled faintly. "So Flip, why did we come into the bathroom?" She wasn't dumb, she could feel his desire seeping from his pores. In fact, her own was seeping out into the room as well. She stiffened her body out, and she slowly turned to Kiki, grabbing both sides of her face, and pressing her red stained lips to her soft ones. She slowly pushed her tongue out between her lips, sliding one hand around the back of her head, pulling her closer to her. Her other hand slipped down from her face, to the strap of her dress, and she slowly tugged it down.

Kiki moaned against Morgan's mouth, and she kissed her back with as much passion as she kissed her. Her hands came up, grabbing onto Morgan's arms, tugging her dress straps down slowly. The two women slowly removed one another's dresses, pulling away from the kiss to catch their breaths. Kiki took a sharp inhale of breath, and she side glanced to Flip watching as he palmed himself through his pants. "Shower?"

"Not yet." Flip's tone seemed to become sterner this time when he spoke. He stepped to behind Kiki, and he ran his fingers down the length of her arms slowly. He pressed his groin into her ass, lowering his mouth down to the top of her shoulder. His mustache and his bread brushed over the soft flesh, making Kiki shudder a bit in response. "Does that tickle?"

"It does." Kiki whispered softly, a small moan coming from her lips. She could feel Flip's clothed arousal clearly against her ass as he pressed into her. His body was generating so much heat.

"Morgan, get up onto the counter." Flip's head rose, his golden-emerald eyes shimmering a bit.

Morgan pursed her lips together, and she blushed. She obliged to his demands though, and she put both her hands up onto the edge of the counter, and she pulled her now only panty and bra clad body up. Her ass pressed onto the cold surface of the counter, and she spread her legs apart, looking to Flip for further instruction.

"Good princess. Kiki, I want you to finger her." Flip's hands gripped onto Kiki's waist , and he side stepped with her over to Morgan. He slid one hand up, grabbing onto her wrist gently, and he put her hand onto Morgan's tigh. "You ever been eaten out by a guy with a mustache and beard?"

Kik's eyes widened at Flip's words. She tugged her bottom lip into her mouth, dragging her teeth over it. "I.." She stammered to find the right words. She heard him fidget around behind her, and she gasped when his thumbs hooked into her panties, tugging them down to her ankles. She whimpered softly when he picked her foot up, sliding her panties off of one leg. His hands were large, warm. Calloused. As he trailed them back up her smooth legs, she shuddered. She slid her hand down to Morgan's sex, brushing up against her clothed clit. Her eyes locked into hers, and she moaned softly.

Morgan's hips bucked up against Kiki's hand, and she tipped her head back. Her eyes clamped shut as Kiki's fingers pulled her panties to the side, and she gently played with her folds, pushing them back and forth. She gripped the sides of the counter, moaning softly into the air.

Flip's facial hair brushed against Kiki's inner thighs as he moved closer and closer to her sex. He put his lips around her clit, sucking it inwards hard. The end of his tongue pushed against it, pushing it back and forth and drawing circles. He grunted, vibrations shooting through her whole lower half. A chuckle built in his throat when he heard the loud surprised moan escape from above. He lowered his mouth down, plunging his tongue into her core, and he started a pace into her. His thumb came up, and started rubbing at her clit.

Kiki's fingers gently pushed into Morgan, her other hand holding the panties off to the side so she could better get into her. Her head leaned down, and she used her teeth to tug the bra from off of her right breast. She dragged her tongue down the fleshy mound, and took the nipple in between her teeth, grinding around it a bit.

Morgan moaned loudly, her body melting into Kiki's touch as she pleasured her. Her mind instantly flooded with pleasure, and her legs started to shake against the counter top. She nibbled at her bottom lip, and sucked the inside of her cheek. "Oh shit. That feels so good." Her pussy gripped around Kiki's fingers moving in and out of her.

Kiki moaned, her mouth moving over to Morgan's other breasts and repeating her actions on that nipple. She pulled her head upwards, and she planted kisses up Morgan's chest to her neck. She moaned against it when Flip's tongue started twisting about wildly inside of her. She sank her teeth into Morgan's soft flesh, and she clamped her eyes shut. Her whole body started shaking as Flip brought her closer and closer to the edge. She gasped loudly when Flip pulled his mouth from her, leaving her pussy dripping with her sex, and his saliva. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because, edging makes the orgasm that much better. Stop fingering her. Get undressed." Flip rose to his feet, his hands quickly working at the buttons of his flannel. He pulled it off of his body, dropping it to the floor. His hands hooked into the bottom of his white shirt, and he tugged it off, his muscles rippling underneath as he did. He dropped that to the floor as well, and he cocked his head to the side, hair falling over his eye. He brushed his hand up through it, and pushed it back into place looking to both women. "One of you little princesses, turn the shower on." He brought his hands down to his belt, unhooking it, and tugging it out from around the loops in one swift motion. He folded it, snapping the leather, and he grunted at the noise it made through the air. "How about I tie one of you up?"

Morgan slid off the top of the counter, and she quickly undressed herself, Kiki joining her in their nudity. "I mean," She smiled a bit.

"Enough said princess." Flip stepped to her, and he motioned for her to turn around. When she did, he wrapped the belt around her arms, and secured her wrists together behind her back. "Kiki, darling, shower." He side glanced to her, smirking when he saw her oblige. He made sure Morgan's wrists were tightly in place, and he grabbed a hold of it, and stepped her forwards towards the shower. "In." He waited for her to step over the edge of the shower, and he pushed her inside. He released his hold on her, and he undid his pants, tugging them down. He tugged his boxers off next, dropping them to the ground right outside of the shower. He stepped into the shower, his throbbing, veiny length standing at attention. "Kiki, darling, help Morgan down to her knees." He licked his bottom lip. He put his hand up flat against the wall of the shower when both women got to their knees in front of him.

Morgan's eyes looked up into Flip's, and she moaned softly. She inched herself closer, and she stuck her tongue out, running it over the head of Flips' cock slowly. Teasingly.

Kiki joined Morgan in her actions, her getting the other side of Flip's cock. Both women dragged their tongues up and down Flip's length, slowly. Their tongues flicked against one another, both women looking at one another and smirking deviously.

Flip's hips bucked forwards, the warm water splashing up against the girls backs and up against his legs. He shuddered as the women's tongues worked in unison in bringing him utter bliss. His golden-emerald eyes glistened, and after a few minutes, he put his hand on top of Morgan's head. "Up."

Morgan slowly rose to her feet. She moaned when Flip put his hand onto her chest, and pushed her back against the wall. "Flip..." She pushed her back up, her thighs clenching together. Desperation dripped from her body, and out of her eyes as his hand ran down the front of her chest, his fingers brushing over her left nipple. She moaned again, and she spoke softly. "Don't be a tease."

"Oh princess, you'll get your sweet release. Don't you worry about that." Flip grunted as Kiki took his length into her mouth, and bobbed her head up and down him. He snapped his attention to her briefly, and he praised. "Such a good girl. Just like that." He slowly looked back to Morgan, and he slowly trailed his fingers down her stomach, to her abdomen. He brushed his thumb over her clit, and he rubbed it gently. He twisted his body just enough to be able to lower his head down to her neck, and his facial hair brushed over the skin making her body jolt. His tongue trailed up and down, and two of his long fingers slowly worked their way into her core. He grunted softly, and eased into a steady pace.

Kiki's hand slipped down between her thighs, and she started rubbing her clit as she gagged and choked against Flip's cock. Her tongue trailed up and down the underside of it. Her eyes shut, giving into the pleasure one hundred percent. The warm water cascading down on her brought even more pleasure to her. Her body shifted a bit, and she moaned against Flip's cock.

Flip continued to grunt against Morgan's neck, fingering her more intensely than he was before as his own pleasure threatened to break over him. He pulled his head back, and he whispered softly. "Stop Kiki. Please." He grunted disapprovingly when she did. "Stand up." He waited for her to oblige, and he spoke again. "Other side, come here." When she stepped around him, he pushed her up against the wall beside Morgan, his hand going between her legs, and he rubbed her clit a bit when her hand removed itself from her sex. He slipped two fingers down to her opening, and he started pushing them in and out of her at the same pace he was Morgan. He stepped closer to the two woman, standing in between them as he fingered them, enjoying the moans that came from both of them. His cock ached, and throbbed with desperation. He was enjoying bringing these woman their pleasure though. He kept his steady pace up, and he grunted when they both moaned out, their bodies caving into his touch. "Be good girls and cum for me."

Kiki and Morgan turned their heads to one another, their mouths ascending upon one another, and they kissed one another with just as much lust as the other. Their tongues danced around one another, both moaning into one another's mouth as Flip pleasured them, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge. Kiki broke away first, her head leaning back into the wall, and her eyes shutting tightly. Her hands pressed flat into the wall of the shower, and she bucked her hips up into his fingers as her orgasm broke. She moaned loudly, her whole body shaking as she came. Her knees wobbled, barely able to hold her up.

Morgan's climax followed shortly after Kiki's. Her body shook just as violently and as hard as Kiki's had, but she wasn't able to do anything with her bound up hands behind her back, except willing them around. Her right foot stepped out a bit, trying to balance herself as she gripped around Flip's fingers through her orgasm. "Shit." She panted heavily, her eyes clouding with euphoria.

Flip pulled his fingers from both women slowly, and he crossed his arms over one another, and brought his soaked fingers to their mouths. He pushed Kiki's juice covered fingers to Morgan's lips, and vice versa. "Clean them." He smirked when both women's tongues came out, and cleaned his fingers off. "Good girls. Now," He uncrossed his hands, lowering them down to his sides. "Morgan, turn around." He waited for her to slowly turn her body, and she bent down in front of him. "Kiki, I want you to use my hand to fuck yourself." He pushed his body against Morgan's, his cock pressing against her sex, and he gently worked his large length into her. He started a slow pace, and he held out his other hand to Kiki.

Kiki stepped off from the wall, taking a hold of Flip's hand, and she pushed it up against her sex, and her clit, rubbing it back and forth. She clamped her thighs around it, and she started fucking herself with it. She let out a moan, her eyes closing to tune into the pleasure. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm.

Morgan's body jolted a bit as Flip started fucking into her. She could feel the water coming from off of Flip's body, and down onto hers, over the top of her head. She pushed her lips out, to stop the water from coming into it. She silently thanked him for grabbing onto her bound up wrists, and holding her in place as he fucked her. She let out muffled moans cause her mouth was closed.

Flip's eyes darted between Morgan in front of him, and back to Kiki as she fucked his hand. He was overloaded with pleasure. He smirked a bit, and he leaned his head back, the water coming down the top of his jet black covered head, and down his freckle kissed face. He increased his pace into Morgan, feeling her pussy grip around him tighter in response. He held onto her wrists firmly, his feet planted firmly onto the floor of the shower to prevent them both from slipping.

Kiki's hands held onto Flip's large arm firmly, her clit rubbing against the top side of his hand, and his fingers brushing over her folds as she practically rode his hand. Her body started shaking again as another orgasm threatened to come on. She moaned, her body arching up and then drawing back. "FUCK!" She tipped her head back, exploding onto Flip's hand between her legs. She rode her bliss out, and she released his hand, her thighs unclenching. She had to step back, and collect herself.

Morgan once again joined Kiki in her euphoria, cumming around Flips cock. Her body writhed against his, her bliss hitting her like a tidal wave. Her mouth opened, filling with water, and she let out a gurgled moan when she came.

Flip pulled his hips back, shooting his seed out against Morgan's ass. He groaned, and he slapped her ass hard. He lifted her body upwards, and he pushed her back against the wall. "Good girl. Your turn." He stepped to Kiki, and he pushed his body against hers. He grabbed onto one of her legs, and he lifted it into the air, wrapping it around his waist. He pushed his cock up against her sex, and he pushed into her. He wasted no time in starting a pace into her, and he lowered his mouth down to her neck, grazing his teeth over the small of her neck. He moaned against it, feeling her pussy gripping around his cock as he fucked her into the wall. His hands gripped her waist and her leg firmly.

Morgan needed a minute to recollect herself anyways. Her chest rose up and down, as she gathered oxygen back into her lungs. This was not at all what she had expected to happen when her and Kiki came to the party. But damn, she was glad they did. She mused to herself.

Kiki's head pressed into the back of the shower, and her hands rose, grabbing onto Flips freckled shoulders. Her body bucked into his as he pumped into her. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head, and she moaned loudly. "That feels so good."

"It does princess." Flip smirked against Kiki's neck, and he trailed his tongue up and down it slowly. He felt her shudder again, and he shuddered himself. He was consumed with the sexual energy in the room right now. He too was glad that he'd decided to come to this party after all. His attention had been caught. He sped his pace up a bit, and he dipped his hand on her waist down, and he rubbed at Kiki's clit. "Cum for me again princess."

Kiki melted into Flip again, her body going into overdrive. She exploded around him, and her body caved against his when she climaxed. Her head was reeling from the pleasure, and she whimpered when he grunted and pulled his hips back, shooting his seed out all over her stomach. She slowly slid her back down, Flip helping her down to her ass, and she looked up to him with half-lidded eyes, dazed.

Flip looked between both girls, and he sighed, running a hand through his wet black locks. "Well, I'm going to have to get your numbers for sure. Unfortunately, I've got to get home. Do either of you need a ride?" He cocked his head to the side, seeing how dazed both women were. He helped both women to their feet, undoing Morgan's binds, and he helped them out of the shower. He handed them both towels and he waited for one of them to be done drying themselves. He was a gentleman and helped Morgan get dressed, and then Kiki. He dressed himself, and he hooked his arms into both girls arms, escorting them out of the bathroom.


End file.
